


All is Fair in Love and War

by otomiyatickles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Teasing, Tickling, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Ginny provokes Harry by joking about his Quidditch skills, and gets chased around the school before he catches and tickles her without mercy!





	All is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 3/7/'16.  
> 

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, and the sound of laughing voices warmed up his ears, one voice in particular.

"Haha yeah that's right!" Ginny laughed brightly, and Harry looked to see her lounging in one of the chairs, a package of Every Flavor Beans in her lap and her legs hanging comfortably over the armchair.

"What's right?" Harry asked his girlfriend, and Ginny looked up and flashed him a bright smile.

"Oh hi Harry!" she said, but Seamus interrupted their supposed loveydovey greeting.

"Is it true she beat you at Quidditch yesterday, Harry?" he said excitedly, and even Dean who was chilling at the other side of the room snorted.

"Yeah, something about your Quidditch skills getting rusty?" he mocked, and Harry turned to all of them before looking at Ginny.

"Ginny?" he asked with suspecting eyes.

"I d-didn't say that!" she laughed, but even Hermione - who was sitting to the side and studying - laughed playfully and joined in too.

"Yes she did! You completely embarrassed yourself Harry, right Ginny?" she said, causing Ginny to look at her friend with red cheeks.

"Hermione!" she warned. Ron stood by her, grabbed a handful of her flavored beans, stuffed them into his mouth and then turned to Harry.

"Gfinny ish alwaws like thatt," he said with his mouthful, and he swallowed.

"I wouldn't let her get away with it," he added, and Harry looked at his girlfriend with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Wasn't planning to." He carefully approached her, and Ginny immediately let out a loud, giggly scream. Both her wand and the flavored beans were scattered over the floor as she leapt off her chair.

She wanted to pick up her wand, but seeing Harry walk up to her like a predator, she squeaked and sped through the common room. They circled around the couches and chairs a few times and then ran all the way across the room.

"Get her Harry!" Ron encouraged, and everyone laughed at the couple.

Ginny hastily climbed through the portrait hole with Harry on her heels, and the sound of laughing voices faded as Harry chased her out of the common room. The Fat Lady yelled something after them, but they couldn't even hear her.

"Get over here Ginny! I promise you'll get the tickling of a lifetime for talking like that behind my back!" Harry yelled playfully, chasing after the bright red hair.

"N-no thanks!" Ginny said. They dodged students and teachers, bumped into tiny first years and were even sure to hear a familiar potion teacher's voice calling out "POTTER!".

Thinking she had a head start when Harry ran into a group of Ravenclaw first years, Ginny ran towards one of the secret passages she'd known for years.

"Don't think I'll let you get away!" Her heart made a tiny jump when Harry's voice sounded from surprisingly close behind her, and she tried to run faster.

"Please Harry! Anything but t-"

"Tickling? But I can't wait to get started!" Speeding up, Harry managed to catch up with her just as they entered the secret passage, and they were lucky to have no soul around when both of them fell to the floor and they rolled.

"Got you!" Harry panted when he ended on top, and Ginny blushed and squirmed. She recognized the passage as the one where she had a little bit of history featuring Ron, ex-boyfriend Dean and her dear boyfriend Harry... _The_ Harry Potter who looked like he was about to kill her with tickles right now...

"Any last words, Ginny?" Harry said between short breaths as he recovered from the chase, and Ginny shook her head defiantly.

"That's too bad then!" Harry spent no minute waiting and immediately dug his fingers into her sides. Ginny squealed and lifted her head, eyes squeezed shut and her own arms flying up to cover her sensitive torso.

"We both know that I was the one who beat you, yesterday. Remember? So why twist that story to your own liking? Hm?" Harry wiggled his fingers under her arms and no matter how much she tried to squeeze them against her body, she was attacked by ticklish sensations that made her laugh and giggle helplessly.

"H-Harry sto-stahap! P-please nohoho!" she giggled, shaking her head from side to side and kicking her legs.

"Don't you think you deserve this after embarrassing me in front of our friends?" Ginny wasn't sure what was more killing; the tickling or that teasing voice that sent chills down her spine.

"Nahahaa-not theheheere!" she arched her back and tried to grasp his hands when he squeezed her just above her hips. She was a goner when Ron leaked her worst weakness to his best friend.

For someone being so modest and sweet, Harry had come to love the way he could overpower her with tickling. It was torture, but somehow this side of him made Ginny melt into a puddle, and she loved this about him.

"H-Hahahaaarry!" Fingers spidered over her stomach, squeezed her sides and poked her armpits. She couldn't keep up. Her hands were uselessly clinging onto Harry's robes, and all she could do was laugh hysterically while tears pricked in her eyes.

"So tell me, who of us is the best Quidditch player?" Harry asked, lifting his hands to scribble his fingers down her neck.

"M-mehehehe!" Ginny giggled, and both of them were surprised at how persistent and stubborn she remained with him tickling her to tears.

"Wrong answer," Harry said with a smirk. His fingers trailed from her neck down her chest and suddenly shot to the side to squeeze her ribs. Ginny thrashed and weakly pounded his chest with her fist.

"Aahahahaa no stop hehehe!" she laughed. Harry grabbed her hands with one of his and pinned them above her head.

"You missed your chance!" he said, now using his free hand to spider his fingers all over her exposed tummy. Ginny squealed and giggled, and her cheeks were burning in such a way that she felt worried their color might be matching her hair soon. And she wasn't wrong.

"I'll ask again. Who's the best Quidditch player?" Harry poked her belly button through her clothes, and Ginny was reduced to silent giggles. She squirmed and fought against him, but Harry was just as persistent and quite strong.

"Who is?" Harry wiggled his finger in the center of her belly, and Ginny gasped and shook her head.

"So stubborn." He shook his head and ran his fingers down, tickling her abdomen before squeezing her hipbone. The change of technique raised the volume of Ginny's laughter in an instant, and the redhead was now panting and wheezing.

"A-alri-haahahaa alright! Y-you ahahaare!" she finally managed to say.

"That's more like it," Harry said, but he only stopped tickling her after giving her sides a couple of final squeezes.

"So - _huff_ \- m-mean," Ginny brought out, her own hands holding her stomach as she caught her breath. Harry chuckled and leaned in until their noses were touching.

"We both know you asked for it." He then kissed her sweetly, and Ginny giggled tiredly before lifting her hands to cup his cheeks, deepening the kiss.

Yep, she could definitely add it to the list. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one and the world's most evil tickle monster. But there was no way she would complain!


End file.
